


Don't Gotta Name

by Crazyartdad



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Character Development, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Abuse, murdoc mentioned, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyartdad/pseuds/Crazyartdad
Summary: 2D is stressed from his visit with Murdoc and Ace decides to help him chill





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo, I was supposed to upload this like forever ago but then i moved and then work. Basically just a bunch of bullshit happened.
> 
> anyways here’s some Ace/2D I made to kinda get a feel of Ace’s character
> 
> this is a two part thing and the second half is almost finished. Enjoy
> 
> Special thanks to @xxkaibutsukoxx for giving me motivation to write again

Those harsh words dug under his skin so easily. He thought to himself quietly by the sink as he tried to drain out his nerves with cups of cold water. Something to calm his flushed crying face as he grips at the roots of his blue hair. The visit that happened prior that evening played fresh in his mind on loop doing nothing to stop the tears streaking his face, it wasn’t his fault he’s in jail, just like it wasn’t his fault for most of the shit he was blamed on.

But as the man took another sip of his water he couldn’t help but feel guilty. Ace and him have gotten pretty close as of late and he hasn’t really done anything to stop it nor did he want anything to stop. Ever since Murdoc’s arrest he’s been pretty lonely, getting better has been an adventure and replenishing and all but at the end of the day when the shoes are off and the diary entries filled something feels missing.

It’s not like he liked him in the beginning anyway, in fact he was the one that kept most wary during the whole exchange. He didn’t want to say the old Goth wasn’t replaceable but something felt off as he looked at Ace for the first time, guilt maybe? Another green bad boy in the band holding a bass that felt unfamiliar-yet-normal? Maybe that’s why it was so easy to pretend everything was ok after a while.

It started out faint, laughing at someone’s ringtone ringtone while browsing along the supermarket, chatting about the memeish song that came out centuries ago. Those jokes soon turned into inside jokes which lead to a discussion of music taste and a browse through a private collection, he’ll never forget trying to explain electro music as they passed a blunt while laying on the basement floor, laughing hysterically at the absent minded thoughts Ace tried to portray to his opinion.

After that the two months felt like years as they hit up bars to any live band and karaoke night available, getting sloshed at arcades to play those hi-tech Japanese rhythm games and get kicked out for reckless behavior against the crane machines. And after seeing the band in action everything was fine. Nothing has happened yet but there has been moments, as the city decides to sleep on the way home Stuarts quick to defuse brushed fingers or any gentle glance,sometimes ending the night awkwardly.

As the door clinks open to the little horror house they call home he automatically straightens and wipes his eyes evidence.

He watches Ace shuffle through the door to slump his bag on the floor disregarding the coat rack merely inches away. “Hey, whats good?” He replies with a quick nod in his direction.

“Nothing much, you?”

“My fuckin feet hurt for starters, jus got done walkin with noodle somewhere downtown then she ditched to go join russ at some jazz club” he says with a chuckle as he slumps down on the couch kicking the stolen heels off. Finally getting a look at the bluenette his eyes suggest something was off. Well judging from the black pools compared to the usual blotty white he guessed anyone would think somethings wrong.

“.. you cool?” “Yeah” a slump against the counter said otherwise. “…iiiss this a let’s not talk about it yeah or please ask what’s wrong yeah?” Stuart gives a breathy laugh at the rebuttal. “Hey jus askin!” Ace quips defensively.

he shakes his head “n-no it’s not that” its just- I saw murdoc today and like usual he’s just being a dick”

“Wouldn’t blame him, bein locked up fuckin sucks its cramped and..its just- he waves his hand about trying to bring a thought to mind- like its jus feels like a- like a fuckin zoo, you lose ya individuality is what im tryna say.” he says relieved at the right words he was able to form.

“Mnn..”

“I wouldn’t take it to heart if he like, snapped at ya”

“It just feels like that all he ever does…I don’t understand, it felt like everything was changing he was changing-then-then he goes around and does this shit an its like were back at square one. Like we’re never moving forward.”

Ace sit still lounging on the couch hanging on to every word as the singer rambles on.

“To think its my fault he’s in there or-or to like think I took his booze er weed, that im acting to full of myself cause his spotlights threatened im fucking tired of his bullshit-He thinks im fucking cheating for fucks sake!”

Seeing the sudden agitated body language Ace stands up to intervene

“Whoa, let’s back it up a few Stewie. Look i’m uhh..i’m not good at talkin and shit but let’s jus clear a few thing up yeah?”

“..” Stuart takes a few breaths trying to calm his eyes then slowly nods his head

“ Ok so I know he’s a dick, the whole bands told me that pretty much but I mean you’ve known him fer like, ever, yeah? But like how bad…was it?” he asks abit worried

He doesn’t think he talk anymore, for some reason his throat swells up like that chick from the mist and his lungs feel full of oil, right now he’s a statue just waiting to crumble as his hands clenched at his side. He doesn’t think he can tell him all the shit he’s been through, the the constant verbal abuse, the beatings and isolation that’s lasted years on his psyche. He wants to tell him everything but his mind runs blank and wild at the same time, like snow on a tv. He doesn’t feel the wracked sobs released from his body or the rushed warmth from an embrace he just continues his babbles of shame into the shoulder of some off brand Him.

One that apologizes One that stutters at his thoughts One that cares about his family more than anything One that doesn’t fail to recognize his behavior and past and decides to live in the Now.

And that’s when he kissed him. Like and urge that just needed to be done, it was rushed but genuine like a needed breath of air.

But as soon as it started it ended.

Ace pulled away with a wince, like it was the hardest decision ever made in his life.

“Shhhit-look you know I want this, fuck i’m sure you knew I wanted to do that but like, look…i’m just a guy tellin ya you need better, im not tryin to say im it ya know?”

“…”

“I just,….” he pauses in thought for a second before getting and idea, he places his hands on the others shoulder reassuringly and gives him a smile.

“Let’s head to the basement, I got an Idea


	2. Make It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace tries to cheer him up and it works for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a rushed end but it needed to go up

“Darts?” 2d ask questions as he watches Ace set up the remainder of the game, with the lovely fixins of beer and a bag of tostitos that were laying around their soddy home. Ace, taking a drag from his half finished cig looks over to 2D with a sort of pride on their face. 

“Yeah, listen it'll make sense in a bit just grab ya marks and open one up.”

Looking at the darts on the table puzzledly the singer grabs his set of five along with a bottle of some coors brand before watching his friend do the same. Before piping up his thoughts Ace lays a hand out in between them.

“Wh-”  
“Rock paper scissors,ya know for who goes first”  
“Oh” Stuart exhales with a chuckle, losing his match from a pair of scissors

As Ace takes his place about five feet away he looks back to 2D before taking a swing from his drink.

“Kay listen up this is how it's gonna work, we take a shot and each one we miss we take a drink then after each round we that a vent break sound good?”

“Why are we doing this?”

 

“I jus...this is how my crew deals ya know? Do you hate it? I mean maybe it's stupid but- i dunno I thought it’d work since it seem like you were pent up and feelin shitty-”

“No-that's not what I meant, this is fine, thanks Ace”

Ace smiles back breaking it into a sly grin “oh don't thank me yet pretty boy your ass is grass”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“SO, then they decided to give me ice powers? Like-no! Stop laughing listen! it's the stupidest thing, I got it from like eating to many popsicles and slushies? But then billy could turn into a useless rock and snake could stretch himself-”

“Ok so the show was weird but that didn't answer my question really, what was it like acting?”

“Honestly? It pretty much gave me a family,I mean a listing for five green guys to play some villains in a children's show? Who would of fuckin thought it’d bring me here”

“What about the girls?”

“Brats, I mean don't get me wrong butters pretty cool but her sisters nowadays are like Instagram savvy teens, to be honest she take after noodle-Id introduce them if she didn't hate me”

“Who? Stuart says taking a sip from his third beer that's now lukewarm

“Hu? Oh buttercup, she kinda has this little grudge against me for not liking her back, you know some childhood crush? After that buttercrush episode she followed me like a puppy, tryin ta hang with our group and stuff. Its not like we disliked her er anything, I just knew kinda what was going on and did not care for that shit at all”

“Long story short, they tried to shack us up in some videogame when she was thirteen and i tried to file a complaint and I guess she took it the wrong way. Now she doesn't talk to me- for the best though.”

“Sounded like the right thing”

“Thanks for the optimism” Ace played with a chuckles. Getting up from his spot he goes to pluck the darts once more from the board. “Your turn next blue boy”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“So you asked about the show ta get a feel what it's gonna be like when you guys film but now it's my turn for some questions”

“You should teach us though!”

 

“Boy that info is useless trash that i just know it has no real power!- its’ its like when you have alot of useless facts about melons or something, useless!” Ace said trying to talk through his mouth full of chips “ but riddle me this, what was it like to be an idol so early in your life? I mean I know 18 isnt tooooo young but ya still tryin ta get ya shit together”

“Yer fuckin right about that, to be honest I don't really remember. I recently woke from a coma and there were alot of drugs I kinda abused, I wasn't always in the right space- but if ya wanna know what winning a grammy is like I can answer that”

“Shit, think we’d win a grammy?”

“Bitch we hardly got anything on our last album I think a grammy is far gone for us, we’d be lucky to make it to the kids choice awards at this rate”

“Id think we’d win a grammy”

“Fine fifty buck then” he says as he gets up to grab his darts from the board after winning the last round.

“Hey I hardly had a question and yer ready for another round?”

“Scared of losing again?”2d asks swaying his marker tauntingly  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So then ya reach ya arm out but ya wanna turn ya heel in toward ya when you walk, don't wanna do it too much er their gonna catch on” He talks to 2D as they both mirror each other on how to cheating a line test.  
“How many times have you been to jail”  
“3”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“Left, left, damn it Ace the other way”  
Ace’s tongue hangs between his lips as he breathlessly laughs.

“Ya gotta tilt ya head or you wont reach”

“Fuck you I can do it!”

“Hey you asked how to pick it so shut the fuck up”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“So like have ya actually stab someone wit this?”

“Yes”

“Shit really?”

“No” he chuckles watching the grimace on the man's face as he fidgets with the switchblade.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“So then we were sittin on the couch, we got done wit the take out and i thought she wanna head back ya know?”

“Mnn”

“Then she asks me, what about my present, like- the bitch told me not to get her anyfing then she tries to pull this well i thought that was gonna make you wanna get me somethin crap, like hey if you say dont get me anything im not gonna get ya anything dont play me like that you know?”

“ Paula, that was the first guitarist right?”

“Yeah, got kicked pretty quick”

“Why?”

“Caught her cheating with mudz”

“Shouldve got her that present”

“Ace!”

“Sorry, sorry bad joke my bad”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Lounging on the couch once more bottles emptied and darts long and forgotten they stare off into the distance nears a small window looking at a portion of the lawn next to a book shelf of records and other randomized stuff collected from the band over the years. 2Ds spotify playlist plays on bluetooth speaker somewhere in the room his phone lost between the cushions somewhere.

And as a smiths song continues to play Ace looks over to the bluenette with a sort of smile on his face, releasing a small chuckle from the zoned out expression from the man next to him.

“What -...mnn…” He pauses his question mid thought-”what is it about me thats so special to you?”

“Uh..heh” Stuart scoffs and turns to the side” thats both a hard and easy question”

“Just do what I do, put words together in ya head n spill em out”

“Amazing advice Ace”

“Hey im the person in question here I have a right too know!”

2D turns on his side to get a better look at the stupid face he’s pulling at you and it makes you laugh.

“That, your just- good hearted. It makes me feel wonderful like im back in a time where everything would of worked out..”

He doesn't say anything, leaving you space to talk and after a moment of hesitation you continue.

“I mean he wasn't always the most pleasant- even from when I met him, he had this personality that was grimy and awful but there were moments where it would be admired. Like...when he told me I was worth something despite all my deformities and I would understand his troubles”

“But, Plastic beach, it's like I could see he wanted to change..that he was sorry, and grieving but afterwards its like he doesn't remember it- wont even bring himself to think back on all those terrible things he’s done. He’s God complex tells him he can do what he wants and can just see it in that fucked up eye.”

“Is that why this album means so much to you?” Ace finally asks

“It feels like a letter i've written is finally being read, that i'm ready to say goodbye to him and move on….but I know he's just going to come back, he always does and I can really stop it”


End file.
